


I just wanna be yours

by poisonrain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrain/pseuds/poisonrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hundred years on this screwed up Earth, and you've never met anyone quite like her.</p>
<p>(A coda to episode 12).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna be yours

“Love doesn't mean the same thing to everyone.”

Love to Laura is like a watercolour, a plethora of rushing stars. She finds love in everything; modern art and ancient prose alike. Laura loves her family, her friends, stories belonging to people she's never met.

She's the kind of girl who falls in love with strangers on trains, the way a city holds its breath before a storm.

_Four hundred years on this screwed up Earth, and you've never met anyone quite like her._

Carmilla loves in shades of black, hates in hues of white. She's a tantrum of red, be it blood or crimson ink. She is not easily enamoured by so called “wonders of the world,” beauty forged of glass and brick.

But god, for Laura, she's just an idiot in free-fall, a record stuck on repeat.

When she says “can we just pretend” it's because she's given her heart to a girl, she fears is more in love with mysteries than her.

Maybe in another lifetime, another universe, in which Silas is not a breeding ground of guts and despair, they'd get their happily ever after.

They'd hold hands and kiss beneath a moonlit sky, map the galaxies on each other's spines. Carmilla would finally be able to say “I love you,” without the pretence of “what ifs”, and words twisted to mean something else.

But this is not a fairytale, and Carmilla is far from a heroine. Laura needs a purpose to serve, a cause to fight for. She's destined to be a time-stamp in the history books, the reason this hell-mouth didn't succumb to ashes and dust.

And Carmilla? She's content to play the role of the love interest. (For however long Laura will have her).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (zodiaccas) for more fics/posts I guess


End file.
